1. Field of the Present Invention
The invention relates to a hand-held manipulator with motor speed adjustable actuated circuit used to remotely control a remote-controlled spotlight, and more particularly the hand-held manipulator is adapted to adjust the lighting direction of the remote-controlled spotlight by constant speed, slower speed or faster speed.
2. Description of Prior Act
As illustrated in FIG. 1, a known remote-controlled spotlight 10 is a kind of searchlight provided with lighting direction adjustable in both tilting and panning manner by a manual remote controller 15.
The known spotlight 10 comprises a lamp housing 20 constituted by an upper housing 21 and a lower housing 22, a base means 30 for mounting the lamp housing 20, a lamp means 40 pivotedly mounted in the lamp housing 20 for vertically tilting movement, a vertical drive means 50 mounted in the lamp housing 20 for driving the lamp means 40 moved in tilting movement to adjust the lighting direction in a vertical plane, a horizontal drive means 60 mounted in the base means 30 for driving the lamp means 40 and lamp housing 20 moved in panning movement to adjust the lighting direction in a horizontal plane less than 360 degrees, and an electrical cable 70 used as a power source.
The electrical cable 70 has an electric plug 75 used to connect a 12 volt power source and then supply all the power needed to the spotlight 10. And, the manual remote controller 15 bound on the electrical cable 70 has 4-directional controlled buttons SW1, SW2, SW3 and SW4 and a bulb power button SW5 for remotely controlling the spotlight 10.
The electrical cable 70 provides three leads 71, 72 and 73. A bulb installed on the lamp means 40 for lighting is electrically connected to a 12-volt DC power source through the leads 71 and the electric plug 75 of the electrical cable 70, but the bulb is remotely controlled to switch power on or off for lighting by operating the SW5 of the manual remote controller 15.
The vertical drive means 50 of the spotlight 10 is electrically connected to a 12-volt DC power source through the leads 72 and the electric plug 75 of the electrical cable 70, but the vertical drive means 50 is remotely controlled to be driven in clockwise rotation or in counterclockwise rotation to drive the lamp means 40 moved in tilting movement by supplying either positive or negative 12-volt DC power from operating the corresponding SW1 or SW2 of the manual remote controller 15.
The horizontal drive means 60 of the spotlight 10 is electrically connected to a 12-volt DC power source through the leads 73 and electric plug 75 of the electrical cable 70, but the horizontal drive means 60 is remotely controlled to be driven in clockwise rotation or in counterclockwise rotation to drive the lamp means 40 and lamp housing 20 moved in panning movement by supplying either positive or negative 12-volt DC power from operating the corresponding SW3 or SW4 of the manual remote controller 15.
Accordingly, to any place to need to light, when a vehicle or a yacht has the spotlight 10 mounted on the roof 11 of the vehicle or on the desk of the yacht to serve as a searchlight, the operator who drives the vehicle or the yacht, do not need to move the position of the vehicle or the yacht, may use the manual remote controller 15 placed inside the vehicle or the yacht to remotely control the spotlight 10 to switch the spotlight 10 on lighting as well as to undergo tilting and panning movement in both vertical and horizontal directions for adjusting the spotlighting to the place that need to light.
Due to without speed control function, the spotlight 10 is only provided to drive the lamp means 40 moved at constant speed in both tilting and panning movement from remote control by the manual remote controller 15.
However, on various occasions when the operator needs to use the spotlight 10 of the vehicle or the yacht by much faster or slower speed to adjust the spotlighting to the place that need to light, it is obvious the scope of application to the spotlight 10 is then limited.
In addition, the manual remote controller 15 of the spotlight 10, without a RF receiver installed inside, can only carry out manual remote control but can not carry out wireless remote control.
Thus, if the manual remote controller 15 can be improved with speed control function and/or wireless remote control function for the known spotlight 10, the spotlight 10 shall be more applicable in many aspects.